Story of a dream
by Tenshia
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est son dernier jour de travail, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle les voit, ses loulous, ses anges comme elle les appelle. Et ce soir commence sa mission, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que ce soir commencerait son cauchemar…
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Story of a dream

Disclaimer: Les personnages m'appartiennet... d'une certaine façon...

Rating: T (propos et scènes violentes)

Résumé: Aujourd'hui c'est son dernier jour de travail, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle les voit, ses loulous, ses anges comme elle les appelle. Et ce soir commence sa mission, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que ce soir commencerait son cauchemar…

**Story of a dream**

Chapter 1:

Aujourd'hui c'est son dernier jour de travail, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle les voit, ses loulous, ses anges comme elle les appelle. Et ce soir commence sa mission, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que ce soir commencerait son cauchemar…

-"Fanny! Maman! Un bisou!" s'écrie Manon. Cette petite avait pris pour habitude de l'appeler Maman. Ce n'était pas très correct au vu du travail que faisait Fanny. Mais oui aujourd'hui Fanny ne lui dirait rien; après tout elle ne reverrait jamais Manon, ni Emma qui elle aussi accourait vers l'animatrice pour lui réclamer un bisou.

Alors Fanny prend Manon dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur les deux joues, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elle les aimait ces enfants! Pour Fanny c'est le rayon de soleil quotidien, ils lui donnaient ce courage et cette force qui lui faisait défaut si souvent.

A présent Emma tirait sur le bras de Fanny pour qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras elle aussi.

-"Maman! Ma maman!"disait elle. Tout comme Manon, Emma avait donné ce surnom à son animatrice.

Fanny déposa alors Manon au sol avant de prendre Emma. Elle aussi eut droit aux bisous de Fanny avant de retourner jouer avec ses copines.

Les enfants attendaient leurs parents, ce soir c'étaient les grandes vacances. Fanny se dirigea vers le portail lorsque deux petits démons se jetèrent sur elle: Lorenzo et Nolan, ses deux chouchous.

Une fois encore ce n'était pas correct par rapport à son travail au sein de l'école, ses chouchous oui mais traités à égalité avec les autres enfants.

-"Et nous alors?" protestait Nolan "on a pas de bisous?" Nolan avait 7 ans mais il jouait déjà au petit dur la faute sans doute à un père absent.

-"Si bien sûr mes poussins" et Fanny les gratifia de deux gros bisous chacun.

Puis Fanny sentit une main tirer doucement sa veste, Jeanne, elle, c'était une petite timide moins expansive que ses copines Manon et Emma mais très terre à terre pour son âge.

-"Oui ma puce?"

-"Tu reviendras dis?"

-"Non ma chérie je ne crois pas" dire cela lui fendait le cœur

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Et bien j'ai un autre travail qui m'attend…ailleurs…"

-"Oh c'est dommage, je t'aimais bien moi"

-"Merci ma puce, moi aussi je t'aime très fort"

Disant cela Fanny prit Jeanne dans ses bras et l'embrassa elle aussi. 

Il était tard à présent, Fanny rentra dans l'école, vide à cette heure, les enfants étant partis, il ne restait que la concierge qui fermerait le bâtiment pour deux longs mois.

Elle fit le tour des classes, souriant devant les photos de tous ces enfants dont elle s'était occupé pendant un an. Elle les avait vu grandir, changer, devenir des "grands". A la rentrée on ne dira plus "les petits" en parlant d'eux.

Ces enfants allaient beaucoup lui manquer et elle ne les reverrait sans doute jamais.

En sortant du bâtiment, elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'un enfant était encore là, seul avec la concierge à une heure si tardive. L'horaire de fermeture de la garderie était dépassé depuis longtemps.

Lorsque l'enfant la vit, il se jeta dans ses bras 

-"Je veux rentrer à la maison, Maman est en retard" dit il avec une pointe d'effroi dans la voix

-"Tu habites loin d'ici?"

-"Non pas trop…"

-"Ok, Nelly c'est bon je m'en occupe"dit Fanny à la concierge

-"Comme tu voudras" répondit celle ci

Fanny sortit deux paires de roller de son sac de sport, les siens et une paire d'enfants qu'elle avait acheté pour l'école.Elle donna celle ci à Nolan, car c'était bien lui.

-"Tu te souviens?" dit elle doucement

-"Oui" dit le petit brun dans un sourire. Effectivement, Fanny avait proposé un atelier initiation roller pendant un mois à la garderie.

Elle prit le petit garçon par la main après qu'il eut enfilé les patins et ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier de Nolan.

L'enfant se débrouillait plutôt bien ce qui remplit de fierté le cœur de Fanny, après plusieurs minutes, ils trouvèrent enfin la maison de Nolan.

Nolan vivait seul avec sa maman. Celle ci avait parfois du mal à joindre les deux bouts, elle avait donc deux boulots.

Elle allait chercher son fils à la garderie après son premier boulot, puis après s'être assuré qu'il dormait, elle partait pour son travail de nuit, quelques heures comme serveuse dans un bar.

Cela avait sans doute beaucoup contribué au tempérament actuel de l'enfant, Nolan n'avait peur de rien et jamais Fanny ne l'avait vu pleurer, il était l'homme de la maison pour sa maman, le petit dur à cuire de l'école qui se prend un peu trop au sérieux.

Ce soir là son premier boulot s'était fini plus tard que prévu

-"Oh bonsoir Fanny! Je suis navrée je n'ai pas pu te prévenir!" Fanny travaillait à l'école depuis la rentrée et elle avait donc créé un lien spécial avec les parents dont les enfants fréquentaient assidûment la garderie, un lien presque amical.

-"Ne vous en faites pas madame. Par un heureux hasard, je suis restée plus tard à l'école mais faites tout de même attention, je ne serais pas toujours là" ajouta Fanny en souriant

-"Oui bien sûr désolée"

-"Bien je vais vous laisser. Au revoir madame, au revoir Nolan"

-"Attends! Les rollers?"

-Garde les je te les offre, comme cadeau d'adieu"

-"Merci!" dit le garçons en embrassant Fanny

-"Adieu?" demanda la maman

-"Oui je change de travail"

-"Ah"

-"Au revoir Madame"

Fanny prit le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez elle, elle remonta le col de sa veste et frissonna à la seule pensée du travail qui l'attendait ce soir….

Elle risquait gros.


	2. Chapter 2

Story of a dream

Story of a dream

Chapter 2:

Fanny venait d'arriver à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa cousine Alice.

-"Te voilà enfin Kyoko! On va être en retard!"

-"Désolée Lys, je leur disais au revoir"

Les deux cousines s'appelaient rarement par leur vrais noms. Histoire de rendre leur relation plus forte. Elles se préparèrent pour ce qui les attendait ce soir.

-"Lys… Tu crois qu'on a bien fait?"

-"Oui il le faut et puis on a besoin d'argent"

-"T'as raison"

Les filles chaussèrent leur rollers, tellement plus rapide que la marche à pied. Elles se rendirent ainsi devant un grand immeuble, lieu de leur première mission.

Elles en ressortirent peu de temps après sous le son strident de l'alarme qui retentissait dans tout le quartier.

-"Vite! Il faut se barrer d'ici au plus vite" cria Alice

Les filles patinèrent jusqu'à leur appartement. Alice s'avanca vers la porte de l'immeuble lorsque sa cousine la prit par le bras

-"Attends! Regarde, ils sont déjà là!"

-"Merde, ils ont fait vite!"

-"Attendons que la nuit tombe"

Les filles se cachèrent derrière des containers à ordures non loin de là. Enfin la nuit tomba, les hommes étaient toujours là. Elles profitèrent de la pénombre pour se faufiler vers l'escalier de secours.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans leur appartement, elles constatèrent avec étonnement qu'ils n'avaient pas fouillé les lieux.

-"Vite! On se grouille!" dit Alice

Elle prit deux grands sacs à dos, elle en remplit un avec de la nourriture et l'autre avec des couvertures et des habits. Heureusement qu'elles avaient eu une avance sur salaire il y a quelques jours. Elles purent emmener un peu d'argent.

Fanny restait immobile au milieu de l'appartement

-"Kyoko? Qu'est ce que tu fais? Ils peuvent débarquer d'une minute à l'autre là!"

-"Lys, qu'est ce qui se passe?"

-"Ecoute, on avait une mission dangereuse à faire, ça a mal tourné, maintenant on est en cavale!"

Bien que de 4 ans plus jeune que sa cousine, Alice était très mûre pour son âge, elle ne se démontait pas face à une situation dangereuse, ce jour là Fanny avait béni le ciel d'avoir eu l'idée d'emménager avec elle il y a deux ans.

-"Dans quoi on s'est fourré putain!"

Fanny fouillait dans l'appartement à la recherche de tout ce qui pouvait être utile en cavale quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, des hommes qui semblaient pressés.

-"Lys! On se casse!" Fanny empoigna Alice d'une main et un des sacs de l'autre. Elle entraîna sa cousine vers la fenêtre d'où elles étaient arrivées.

Alice s'y engouffra et commença à descendre les marches de l'escalier de secours lorsqu'elle vit que sa cousine ne suivait pas.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fous Kyoko?"

-"Méli? Où est elle?"

-"Mais on a pas le temps! C'est pas le moment de penser à elle!"

-"Hors de question que je la laisse aux mains de ses monstres!"

-"Grouille bon sang!"

Méli était la petite chatte que Fanny avait trouvé un soir en rentrant de l'école, un adorable chaton gris bleu. Elle trouva la boule de poils sur son lit, la prit dans ses bras avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux photos de ses élèves qui ornaient sa table de nuit

-"Adieu" chuchota t'elle pour elle même

Et se rua vers la fenêtre pour s'y engouffrer juste avant que les hommes ne fracassent la porte de l'appartement.

N'osant pas bouger elle descendit juste un étage, assez pour ne pas être vue si un homme se penchait par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

Elles les entendit saccager l'appartement puis partir. Après quelques minutes, elle remonta et entra dans le salon, sens dessus dessous.

Un message écrit à ma bombe ornait le mur blanc: "On vous retrouvera où que vous soyez et ce jour là vous pourrez dire adieu à la vie"

Alice la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard

-"Fais chier!"

-"Bon Lys, faut qu'on rapporte ça au chef après on sera débarrassées"

-"Tu crois?"

-"J'espère"

Fanny voulut récupérer les photos des enfants, elle pensait déménager après cette histoire.

-"Merde! Ils les ont pris!"

-"Quoi?"

-"Les photos de Nolan , Lorenzo, Emma, Jeanne et Manon!"

-"T'es sérieuse?'"

-"Très"

-"Bah on est pas dans la merde" lança Alice, ironique

Les filles ressortirent par où elles étaient rentrées puis reprirent leurs rollers afin de se diriger vers le bureau de leur chef.

Une fois sur place, elles furent soulagées de voir que l'endroit était désert. Fanny prit les devants et poussa la porte du bâtiment, il y faisait très sombre et elle buta sur quelque chose de mou.

-"Aaah! C'est quoi ça!"

Alice alluma la lampe torche qu'elle avait amené et pâlit à vue d'œil, tout comme sa cousine à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à elles.

Des cadavres, tout le personnel présent avait été massacré.

Prise de panique fanny se précipita à l'étage où se situait le bureau du patron

-"Patron…"

Celui ci était assis à son bureau, comme à son habitude si ce n'est qu'il avait une balle logée en plein poitrine.

-"Kyoko.. Lys…" dit il faiblement

-"Chef!" s'exclamèrent en chœur les cousines

-"Je.. je n'en ai plus pour longtemps alors… écoutez moi… ce.. ce … document… vous devez… l'amener à mon cousin… à .. Malte…. Lui saura quoi faire"

-"Mais.. " protesta la plus jeune

-"Je vous en prie.. vous.. vous connaissez l'enjeu de ce bout de papier"

Oh oui, elles le connaissait même très bien.

-"Fanny va voir le tableau de Ley… soulève le… la combinaison est 49073.. prends.. prends tout ce qu'il y a dedans.. c'est pour vous… ça .. ça vous sera utile"

Le coffre contenait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent sous forme de bon au porteur et de gros billets ainsi qu'une liste dont les filles découvriraient l'utilité plus tard.

-"Alice.. les clés dans le tiroir "souffla t'il faiblement cherchant sa respiration "prends les.. il y a une camionnette en bas, prenez là"

-"Chef.. Pourquoi? Que voulaient ces types" demanda fanny

-"La liste que tu as entre les mains ainsi que ce que vous lui avez pris" gémit il avant de s'éteindre

Fanny restait immobile , comme pétrifiée au milieu du bureau, regardant sans le voir son patron les yeux grands ouverts, mort. Elle n'y croyait pas, se croyant dans un rêve tout cela était trop irréel, toute cette histoire, tout ce qu'elle savait depuis qu'elle avait accepté cette mission, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait voir que dans les films et pourtant… c'était sa vie et elle en était l'actrice principale avec sa cousine.

-"Faut pas traîner la" dit cette dernière

Les filles entrèrent dans le parking et trouvèrent la camionnette sans mal. Elles mirent leurs sacs dans le coffre et les documents importants, dont l'argent sous le plancher de la voiture, dans une cache prévue à cet effet.

Fanny mit Méli dans la poche intérieure de sa veste lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd à l'avant de la voiture, elle eut à peine le temps d'aller voir qu'elle se fit assommer.


End file.
